


to the night we met

by softzhengting



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Drunken Kissing, M/M, h.one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzhengting/pseuds/softzhengting
Summary: changkyun couldn't even breathe when he saw him up on the stage





	to the night we met

Literally everyone at the place was drunk and changkyun,himself too. He was aware of that. At first he didn't even want to go to a club. But minhyuk dragged him, he had no chance other than go with him.

"Are you okay changkyunie?"

"Yes" changkyun laughed. Minhyuk knew he wasn't,he was drunk. But good for him minhyuk didn't drink anything just to protect changkyun. 

"Hey, my friend is going to be the dj tonight want to meet with him?"

"Uh no thanks later maybe."

But changkyun was so wrong. The one that at the stage was not a human. An angel maybe? Or god? He needed to see him closer so he walked to the stage without caring for minhyuk. And when the dj was right in front of him, he started to dance. His eyes never left the his. 

The dj noticed his gaze of course. He smiled at him and threw his hair back. Changkyun caught that. It contunied like this until 'h.one' left the stage. He was so curious about the older. He wanted to know his favorite songs,what kind of music does he listen and  _was he single?_

He was deep in his thoughts until someone dragged him and it was minhyuk again.

"Changkyun where were you i was so worried"

"I was just dancing."

It was a lie. He didn't even cared about dancing and enjoying his time. All he can think was h.one and h.one only.

The rest of the time they spend at the club was boring. Because minhyuk was basically babysitting changkyun and it was annoying. Until he came.

"Hey minhyuk." 

His voice was soft and his fingers were so long like his height. His hair was still slicked back. And his lips. They were soft too. Changkyun wanted to touch them.

"Changkyun are you okay?"

He jumped a little and saw hyungwon smirking at him. So he was obvious checking hyungwon out.

"I'm just drunk a little."

"This is hyungwon i know you didn't want to meet with him but he wanted so"

Hyungwon? He wanted to meet with him? Changkyun smiled to him murmuring a soft 'hi'. 

"Anyways it's getting late and changkyun has an exam tomorrow so we should go."

"You can stay minhyuk, i can drop him off."

"Thanks man."

Changkyun's heart was racing. So fast. He was blushing like crazy as they walked to hyungwon's car. He felt shy to feel those things.

He described where he was living to hyungwon. It was awkward because it was so quiet. He wasn't brave enough to start a conversation. He hoped hyungwon would start it but they already arrived at this home while he was making conversations in his head.

Changkyun felt sad actually. That he didn't talk with hyungwon much. He thanked hyungwon and tried to get out from the car until hyungwon's hand stopped him, holding his wrist tight. 

He was staring at hyungwon curiously. Hyungwon found him cute as he moved closer to him, closing the distance they had. But he didn't do anything. He just blew air to his lips. 

That was when it hit changkyun. He was drunk and had enough so he didn't let hyungwon move far from him. They started to kiss roughly. Tongues meeting with each other, hyungwon caressed his thigh.

The atmosphere was so hot. They were both feeling it. But hyungwon stopped, causing changkyun to whine. He needed to control himself before jumping to the younger, it was wrong.

"You are drunk."

"So?"

"Give me your phone number so we can discuss about this."

 

 


End file.
